Musical Instruments: Simon and Isabelle
by Duck Life
Summary: Challenge: Pick a pairing/character. Put your iPod on shuffle. You have the length of each song to write a drabble inspired by that song. Do this ten times and post them. Please R&R!


**Crush- David Archuleta**

It hurt Simon, really, that the beautiful Isabelle would never notice him. He felt so strongly about her, and he'd thought that maybe she felt the same way about him, that he wasn't just another manipulative boyfriend. He'd thought that she really cared about him, but he was wrong, once again. Clary told him to get away from her, for his own good, but he couldn't. He had to stay and suffer from the unrequited love, because he would never want anyone but her.

**I'm Gettin' Sentimental Over You- They Might Be Giants**

The way Isabelle felt about Simon, about boys in general, about _life_, had changed so drastically. She'd thought that Simon would just be another guy to string along- one more hot guy to follow her around at parties. But he was so much more. She was in _love_. It hurt to be away from him. She only hoped that he would return the feelings.

**She's A Beauty- Tubes**

Isabelle wasn't ordinary. In fact, she wasn't even extraordinary. She was extra-extraordinary, in Simon's opinion. Unfortunately, she was unreachable. As beautiful as she was, her sinister motives destroyed every boy who fell in love with her- and that was mostly every boy that met her. Simon tried futilely to not fall victim to Isabelle's "games", thinking himself smart enough to evade her. He was wrong. Isabelle pulled him in, and soon he was caught under her spell. Despite countless warnings from her exes, he'd fallen for her.

**Sixteen Going On Seventeen- Rolf and Liesl**

Isabelle was young and inexperienced, unaware of the lying, cheating world around her. She lived happily in the Institute, content with her quiet life. Simon first encountered her when she was sixteen, ready to enter the world and live her life- well, she thought she was ready. Simon saved her before she could become some manipulated trophy wife- or worse. Though she forgot to thank him formally, she unknowingly thanked him every day with her love.

**Send Me An Angel- Real Life**

Simon trudged down the dreary, dark Brooklyn street, utterly alone in every way. Clary, his best friend, had abandoned him for those snotty Shadowhunters. For Jace. What he really needed right now was someone to save him from the agony of wandering alone. He needed someone to rescue him from these endless tears. Desperation gripped him tightly, unwielding.

Isabelle was a flirtatious, uncaring, shirking girl on the outside. Secretly, though, she hoped that someday she could have something more. Simon had been sweet, smart, and more resilient than the idiotic Downworlders she usually spent her time with. But she had ruined any chances of being with him. The Angel's blood ran through her veins, but now she felt she needed something more, something to complete it.

**Flowers On The Grave- September**

Isabelle and Simon had a tenuous relationship, tangled and fragile. It was like a game of Jenga: one simple argument could send all the things they'd worked for toppling to the ground. And now it had.

Facing Simon in the lightless street, Isabelle had to admit to herself that nothing would ever be the same between them. They couldn't fool themselves into getting back together- they were just not compatible. There was no use fighting now- the war was over, and they had both lost. Now was not the time to wish that things had been different. Now was the time to remember the good times they'd had and move on, keeping those special moments in their hearts forever.

**Creepshow- Kerli**

"Where are you from?" asked Simon curiously. Isabelle smiled mischievously.

"You could never go there, mundie," she whispered condescendingly.

"Why not?" he asked, offended once again by her reference to him being a lesser human being than she.

"Because I'm from a land called Idris . No mundanes know where it's at," she explained matter-of-factly. "It's amazing. The whole place is better than your greatest imaginations," she continued while Simon sat in awe.

**My Paper Heart- The All-American Rejects**

Simon sank onto his bed long after Isabelle had left. That girl was so confusing! She acted like she hated him, then she acted like she loved him, then she acted like she didn't know him, and he still didn't know how she really felt yet. Long ago, he had decided how he wanted to live his life, how he wanted to treat women, but her wishy-washy affection had destroyed all of the lines and boundaries he had set, and now he was sure that he would go to the moon for her, and desperately hope that she would follow him.

**99 Times- Kate Voegele**

Simon glanced up across the Accords Hall once again. Isabelle was still staring at him. When she realized that he had noticed her, she turned away quickly, embarrassed. Ever since Max's death, things between them had been confusing and flustered, and neither knew what to think. He knew that she would be at the celebratory party that night, and he couldn't help getting excited. Maybe she would dance with him.

**About You Now- Miranda Cosgrove**

After a collaboration of mistakes that replayed in a montage in Isabelle's head, she had no idea what she was supposed to do about Simon. She knew that she felt differently about him than she'd felt about any other boy she'd dated. Still, running off on him when she began to feel confused might be unforgivable. If she could only get him to listen to her apology, maybe they could reunite. Because there were no more uncertainties. She was finally sure of her feelings.


End file.
